


A Blue Birthday

by Love_Psycho



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Birthday Fluff, Brotherly Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5552651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_Psycho/pseuds/Love_Psycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their sixth birthday, Rin made a promise to always have their birthday be special to Yukio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blue Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic for the Okumura twins!
> 
> More angsty than the usual, but Yukio is a fucking brat so that happens now. When he stops being a brat and giving everyone sad faces I'll be able to write something fluffier.
> 
> Leave comments when you are done if you like it!

_Six years old..._

“Yukio wake up!” Rin pokes at his younger brother, who groans and rolls away. Rin pouts, a great big one that blows out his already chubby cheeks. “Yukio! Wake up!”

“It's too early...” Yukio whines, rolling back and blinking at Rin. He can't really see him without his glasses, but it's dark anyways. He can definitely see his brother's bright blue eyes. They seem to glow in the darkness.

“You gotta get up! Come on, come on!” Rin tugs at Yukio's arm and, reluctantly, Yukio let himself be dragged out of his warm bed, grabbing his glasses along the way. The glasses bring things into sharp focus, though it does not lessen the darkness.

Rin pulls Yukio further, out of the bedroom, until they reach the stairs that lead upwards. Yukio groans at that thought, but lets Rin drag him up the stairs anyways. He's careful to be quiet, not wanting to disturb the adults. Rin doesn't care as much, or so it seems.

Maybe if Yukio was older, he would have noticed that Rin tends to be incredibly silent when he moves. He naturally has a knack for stealth, something that actually encourages people to be creeped out and even disturbed by him as much as his strength.

But Yukio doesn't notice that, just pays attention with a smile on his face as Rin leads him into the attic. He then leads him to a window in the attic, which is already opened. Yukio draws back from it, realizing what Rin intends.

“Nii-san...”

Rin gives Yukio a soft, encouraging smile. “C'mon Yukio. Please? I'm gonna be there for you. Promise.”

Yukio takes a deep breath, and with Rin's encouragement and help, clambers up on to the roof. It's chilly out, though thanks to Rin shoving a jacket on him and the uwabaki he's wearing it's not as bad as it could be. He notices that there is already a blanket laid out on the roof and he carefully settles on it along with Rin.

“Why are we here Nii-san?” Yukio asks, while Rin stares up at the sky, eyes intent.

Rin then points up at the sky. “There!”

Yukio turns, peering up into the night sky and...

A flash of light. Then another. And yet another.

“That is...”

“Shooting stars!” Rin says proudly, turning to grin at Yukio. “I heard that there would be some today!”

Yukio stares in awe at the meteor shower that streaks across the sky. “This is...beautiful Nii-san.”

“Yes. It's special too. Just like our birthday.” Yukio turns to look at Rin, whose smile gentles as he meets Yukio's eyes. “And from now on our birthday, real birthday, is gonna be special. I'll make sure of it! I promise you that Yukio!” Rin declares.

Yukio stares at Rin for a long moment, then a smile grows on his face. “Thanks Nii-san. This is special.”

Entwining their hands, the boys watch the shooting stars until exhaustion hits them and they fall asleep.

Come morning, there is a brief panic as to where the boys are, but eventually they are discovered on the roof. Both get scolded for going outside at night onto the roof, especially with the chill outside. Yukio even gets a bad cold from it.

But thinking back to those brilliant, beautiful flashes in the night sky, Yukio doesn't regret any of it.

* * *

_10 years later..._

Rin wakes up to silence. There's no presence next to him, no Yukio breathing as he sleeps, no Yukio already up and starting to move or already downstairs getting ready for the day.

Rin turns to the bed to see what he already knows is there; the bed made up so nicely that it is obvious Yukio never slept in it.

Rin chokes on a half-sob half-laugh, slowly sitting up and holding his head in his hands. “What about my promise...?” He whispers to himself.

He stays still for a long time, as the sun creeps over the horizon, until he finally stands and heads downstairs. He's truly alone right now, in a big, old, and creaky dorm that just is for him and Yukio. But Yukio isn't here, didn't come home from wherever he went.

“Dangerous training...uh.” Rin closes his eyes briefly, before entering the kitchen. The lights on the kitchen are easy enough to adapt to and, after a moment's thought, he sets to making up a nice breakfast for two people. Maybe Yukio will come here.

“Maybe...” Rin hesitates over cracking the eggs into a bowl, pauses and considers the pattern.

Yukio didn't used to talk down to him. Yukio didn't used to always look at him with a strange look of disapproval lurking in his eyes. Yukio didn't leave Rin alone for days on end. Yukio didn't treat Rin like he's merely the student to his teacher. Yukio used to help Rin with his homework when he had the time.

Yukio has changed. And Rin doesn't think it's for the better. Yukio is colder now, more distant. He teaches, he goes to school, and he does nothing else. He just works on automatic, even when he leaves for a long night or even day alone.

“It's a Sunday.” Rin bites his lip as he cracks the eggs finally and starts whipping them up. Their birthday as a Sunday, on top of during the winter break, means that Rin expected to have a whole day without any distractions for the brothers. And yet, Yukio isn't home.

Moving on automatic, Rin pulls out all the nice things he got for a super nice breakfast. Something that was supposed to be the start to a great day.

_'Maybe he'll come home in time for breakfast.'_ Rin thinks positively and eventually convincingly to himself. With a cheerful whistle, he dives into making breakfast. Including the most challenging aspect, an apple coffee cake recipe he found and decided to try. Getting the pan for the cake wasn't the hardest part. Rin focuses on that recipe over all the others, as it is the key, central piece to this breakfast.

Breakfast is to be a weird mix of Japanese and Western staples, though leaning towards Western. Tamagoyaki is paired with sausages, there is a fruit bowl for the both of them, there is a bowl of miso soup next to that, toast with some condiments on the side, and the centrepiece of the apple coffee cake sits in the centre. The cake came out lovely and Rin is proud to set in the centre of the table which is nicely decorated and set up with the rest of the food.

He sits down on one side, automatically picking up his chopsticks...

...and stops. He stares at the empty spot across from him, then glances to the door. Yukio is still not here and Rin gets the sick feeling that he won't come back. That he will spend his, _their_ birthday alone.

It's an awful feeling.

The sound of his cellphone going off is incredibly loud in this silence. Jumping slightly, Rin scrambles to pull it out. He stares at the number revealed there, before opening it and pressing it to his ear. “Uh...hello?”

“Yo!” The cheerful voice on the other end instinctively makes Rin smile, if only a little. “Happy Birthday Okumura-kun. Any special plans for today?”

Rin opens his mouth, and hesitates for a moment. Then he sighs. “Sorta? I...well, I have a nice breakfast set up but...”

“Let me guess...” Renzō sighs, causing static to fuzz Rin's ear for a moment. “Wakasensei isn't there.”

“...Yeah.” Rin admits after a moment. “He isn't.”

“Do you want me to come over? I'm free today as well.” Renzō says, voice soft.

Rin considers it for a long moment, glancing at the table set up and then the empty chair across from himself. “That...that sounds good actually.”

“Okay!” Renzō sounds cheerful again. “I'll head over right now. Just give me some minutes before I get there. Save some breakfast for me please! I am starving!”

Rin laughs a bit. “Sure.” He stands and starts gathering up the plates. He's still not quite hungry yet, due mostly to Yukio's missing state, so he doesn't mind putting the food away so as to keep everything warm.

“Yeah...and then we can figure out what else to do with the day.” Renzō adds cheerfully. “You shouldn't be alone today Okumura-kun.”

“Thanks...Renzo.” Rin says softly.

“Ha! Don't give me that. I'm getting fed by you for this!” Renzō laughs. “But...you're welcome. I kinda get it. So I'll be a friend and try to keep you from having too sad thoughts.”

Rin doesn't get to say anything else before Renzō hangs up. Rin sighs again, putting away his cellphone and looking around the kitchen.

And hopes that today won't be that bad after all. Even without Yukio.

* * *

Somewhere else, the steady sound of bullets is broken off into curses, the smack and thud of a fist slamming into a wall soon follows.

Yukio doesn't even notice the date.


End file.
